


Я встретил того, кого нет здесь

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, HEX - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: На Дине — заклятие невидимости. Ну, вы же понимаете, с какой степенью взрослости он будет при этом себя вести?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163597
Kudos: 8





	Я встретил того, кого нет здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Met a Man Who Wasn't There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451879) by [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/pseuds/blackrabbit42). 



> Название взято автором из стихотворения «Антигониш» — самого известного американского поэта-парадоксалиста Уильяма Хьюза Мирнза ("Antigonish" (1899) by William Hughes Mearns). Стихотворение широко использовалось в масскультуре.  
> https://stihi.ru/2019/09/08/896

То, что день не удался, Сэм понял даже еще не открыв глаз, по одной фразе Дина:

— Эй, Сэм! Спорим, ты меня не найдешь?

Они сейчас находились в комнате мотельного номера размером двенадцать на двенадцать футов, включая ванную. И если Дин решил, что Сэму здесь его невозможно найти, — значит, случилось очередное дерьмо. А разбираться с ним — еще та-а-а-ак рано…

Сэм на пробу потянул носом. Никакого запаха кофе. Блин. Может, если он накроет голову подушкой, Дин поймет намек?

— Сэм, ну же! Это так круто, зашибись. Вставай уже. Попробуй-ка меня найти, — голос Дина был слышен прямо возле кровати, поэтому Сэм приоткрыл один глаз. Дина рядом не было. То есть? Сэм уселся, откинув одеяло на колени, и осмотрел комнату. Дина не было. Странно. Голос брата не звучал приглушенно, как было бы, говори Дин из-под кровати, но Сэм все же наклонился и заглянул туда. Дина не было и там.

— В ванной прячешься, что ли? Тебе что, пять годиков? Дин! — Сэм пошел в ванную комнату, но на полпути услышал за спиной придушенный смешок и развернулся — Дина не было. — Какого хре… Дин, ты где?

— Говорил же, что не найдешь! — изрек Дин, и Сэм в изумлении отступил на шаг. Голос Дина раздавался совсем рядом с Сэмом — вот буквально в нескольких дюймах от Сэмова лица.

— Что за… — Ему это снится, что ли?

— Гляди! — снова послышался голос Дина, рядом, но вроде бы удаляясь от Сэма. А потом возник… _звук_. Такой странный дурацкий звук, словно… словно кто-то прыгал на кровати. Сэм прислушался. Словно кто-то прыгал на кровати _голым_. Именно такой звук — и исходил он от кровати Дина, на которой совершенно очевидным образом не было никого.

Господи. Для такого как-то еще рановато.

— Ладно. Я сдаюсь, Дин! Ты где? И какого хрена вообще происходит? — Сэм заглянул в ванную комнату, потом на всякий случай протянул руку и отдернул душевую занавеску.

Голос Дина за его спиной сообщил:

— Я — невидимка.

Сэм резко обернулся. Голос звучал прямо рядом с его ухом.

— Перестань мне голову морочить! Ты где, блин?

— Говорю же — я невидимый. Я прямо перед тобой сейчас стою.

И это, блин, _прозвучало_ именно так, как если бы Дин действительно стоял прямо перед Сэмом. Но его там… не было. Дурдом. Сэм сказал:

— Докажи! — и в следующий же миг ощутил, что его пижамные штаны слетают вниз, до самых щиколоток.

— А неплохой стояк, чувачок.

И это были только цветочки.

********

Несмотря на всю Динову ненависть к ведьмам, быть под их заклятьями брату, похоже, нравилось. Нет, кое-что ему, естественно, не казалось забавным — как в тот раз, когда Дин целый месяц не мог есть мяса (ведьмы-веганки), или в тот, когда Сэм заполучил ведьмину оспу. Но вот неделя, которую он провел девушкой? Или проклятье «трахнись или умри»? Или когда Сэма на три дня превратили в речную выдру? От такой херни Дин был просто в восторге. Точно как сейчас. Если хотите знать мнение Сэма — Дин сейчас вел себя как гиперактивный трехлетка.

Не будь Дин таким шкодливым поганцем, Сэм бы признал, что его невидимость — это офигеть как круто. Потому что невидим был не только Дин, но и следы его деятельности. Например, когда брат прыгал на кровати, та с виду оставалась совершенно неподвижной. Вот и сейчас Дин сидел в забегаловке напротив Сэма и ел чизбургер — и сколько бы Сэм ни пялился, ему не удавалось заметить ни мистического парения бутылки с кетчупом в воздухе, ни процесса откусывания чизбургера. Но стоило Сэму моргнуть, как бургер лишался очередного кусочка, а на тарелке с картошкой фри становилось меньше ломтиков. Чтобы корректировать реальность таким образом, требовалось чертовски сильное колдунство. Хотел бы Сэм порасспрашивать ту ведьму, да вот только они ее вчера вывели в ноль.

Дин между тем не подавал никаких признаков утомления в поисках все новых — и не слишком оригинальных — способов доводить Сэма своим свеженьким заклятием.

— Меня зовут Сэм Винчестер, и я люблю фильм про телок… — пронзительным фальцетом принялся распевать Дин. Сэм закрыл было лицо руками, но сразу же передумал. Пусть посетители кафе, которые в этот миг начали разворачиваться на своих сиденьях, чтобы поглазеть на него, видят — губы Сэма не шевелятся.

— Да, я надеваю халатик с узорчиком «под леопарда», беру коробку салфеток и просто даю себе волю...

— Боже правый, Дин! — рыкнул было Сэм, но угроза в его голосе заставила обернуться к нему еще больше людей, так что он захлопнул рот и уставился в тарелку. Интересно, как скоро это заклятье выветрится? Оно такое сильное… значит ли это, что оно сгорит быстро? Или, наоборот, это значит, что ведьма была чрезвычайно могущественна и ее заклятье просуществует дольше обычного? Хрен его знает...

— Ой, Сэм, ладно тебе. Что ты такой скучный?

Сэм был не согласен с таким пятном на своей репутации — вовсе он _не_ скучный. Он очень даже веселый. Вот, например, в тот раз, когда… или нет, вот еще было как-то… Ну ладно, возможно, он не такой весельчак, как Дин, но, бога ради, он же взрослый человек! Если бы это случилось с ним, а не с Дином, — он бы вел себя с куда _большим_ достоинством.

Именно в этот момент Сэм и ощутил прижавшееся к его бедру бедро Дина. Этот мерзавец совершенно беззвучно пересел на сиденье рядом с Сэмом. И-и-и-и-и… теперь стискивал ему пах. Боже правый, Сэм просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не посмотреть туда: невидимое прикосновение массировало там, не шевеля ни ниточкой на Сэмовых джинсах, и это завораживало. Но, когда Сэм осознал, что — при всей невидимости действий Дина — его собственная реакция определенно видима, то завороженность сменилась ужасом. И тут Дин позвал официантку:

— Девушка! У меня тут для вас есть большой сюрприз...

— Ну все. Пошли отсюда, — Сэм кинул на стол двадцатку, а потом с силой пихнул локтем в то место, где, по его мнению, сейчас находился Дин. Он с удовлетворением ощутил, как рука во что-то врезалась, и услышал приглушенное «бух!» с пола закусочной.

********

— Просто поверить не могу, что ты не пустил меня за руль. — Они уже обсуждали этот вопрос, но Дину все неймется. — Ты представляешь, какие рожи были бы у всех на дороге?

Уже было за полночь, когда они вернулись в мотель. Сэм устал до чертиков. Пусть он и признавал, что невидимость Дина большей частью была полезной, — хотя бы для того, чтобы искать в банке ведьмовские мешочки, — но нескончаемый Динов энтузиазм по поводу своей новейшей «сверхспособности» (Дин настаивал именно на таком названии) изрядно потрепал Сэму нервы.

— Чувак. Угомонись уже. Просто помолчи.

Тишина. Ой-ей.

— Дин?

Тишина.

— Да ладно, Дин, я же не всерьез э...

— АГА-А-А-А-А-А!!!

— А-А-А-А-А! БЛИН! Дин, господи боже, ты с ума сошел? — Это был уже пятый раз за сегодняшний день, когда Дин вот так его подлавливал. Баста. Хватит уже. Дина надо отвлечь. Чем бы таким интересным его занять? На Сэмово счастье, для Дина на этот вопрос всегда существовал простой ответ.

Вот только… На что это будет похоже? Что произойдет с вещами, которые попадут… внутрь Дина? «Эй, Дин, иди сюда, я хочу кое на что посмотреть». Вероятность номер один — пока вещь внутри, ее не видно. Вероятность номер два — видно. Есть лишь один способ узнать.

— Ты здесь? — спросил Сэм.

— Весь к твоим услугам.

— Открой-ка рот. Пососи мой палец.

Просить о подобном дважды Дина не требовалось никогда. И… вот и ответ на вопрос. Сэм ощущал вокруг своего пальца рот Дина, чувствовал, как тот его всасывает, чувствовал ритмично шевелящийся язык — но не разглядел никаких признаков этого. Палец был виден полностью, при этом он не выглядел влажным, ничего такого. Точно как кровать или чизбургер. Никаких видимых следов действий Дина. Так странно.

Кстати о странностях. Сочетание ощущений от происходящего с пальцем с невозможностью видеть это происходящее — вот что изумляло больше всего.

— У и как о'о вы'ядит? — спросил Дин, не отрываясь от пальца.

— Никак. Просто мой палец, и все.

Сэму не требовалось видеть Дина, чтобы знать, что сейчас они оба смотрят друг на друга с одной и той же мыслью в головах.

Он услышал, как Дин стал избавляться от своей одежды, — слышал это, даже когда сам завозился, расстегивая молнию на ширинке своих джинсов.

— Так, я готов, — откуда-то с кровати сказал Дин. В этих гонках он всегда выходил победителем. Сэм содрал через голову футболку и осторожно стал нащупывать Дина.

— Чувак, я тут, — сказал Дин и ухватил Сэма за запястье. На постели валялась бутылочка смазки — ее не было здесь, когда Сэм смотрел на кровать в последний раз.

Это было совсем несложно для Сэма — отыскивать разные части тела Дина. Сэм делал это в темноте, с закрытыми глазами, вверх ногами и наполовину связанным тоже. Невидим был Дин или нет — руки Сэма совершенно точно могли очертить каждый дюйм Динова тела, до последней веснушки. Дин, естественно, хотел все видеть — поэтому он лег на спину, приподнявшись на локтях в ожидании, пока Сэм разберется со смазкой.

— Сначала палец, — сказал Сэм.

— Цыпочка, — поддразнил его Дин.

— Пофиг. Я не собираюсь без достаточно хорошей моральной подготовки совать свой член туда, где он может внезапно пропасть. Так что потерпишь, придурок.

— С чего бы ему пропадать? — спросил Дин, пока Сэм лил смазку себе на пальцы. — Палец твой не пропадал же?

— Не знаю… Может, оттого, что это будет… совсем-совсем внутри? Не знаю я, Дин! Был бы это твой член — твое право безрассудствовать, а мне, к примеру, хочется видеть, что...

— О да-а-а. Охуенно горячо, — сказал Дин, когда Сэм скользнул пальцем внутрь него. — Как будто у меня глаза-рентген.

Это было классно. Сэм согнул палец и покрутил — выглядело так, словно он просто вертит им в воздухе. Но он ощущал Дина — какой тот горячий и тугой вокруг пальца. Дин со стоном поинтересовался:

— Достаточно уже насмотрелся, предусмотрительный ты парень? — По его задыхающемуся голосу Сэм точно знал, что Дин уже взялся за свой член и дрочит. Это вызвало у Сэма целый ряд новых вопросов на тему: а что будет, когда Дин кончит? Ну, опять-таки, есть лишь один способ это узнать.

Сэм встал на колени между невидимых согнутых ног Дина. Глубоко вздохнув, сказал:

— Ну вот, теперь можно.

Дин фыркнул.

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил Сэм.

— Да вставь уже наконец!

Ладно. Полегоньку. Сэм ощутил, как головку его члена потрясающе плотно обхватило — но ничего, кроме самого члена в воздухе, он не видел. Раньше он вообще о таком не задумывался, но, наверное, член должен бы быть… стиснутым, когда внутри? Сжатым? Сэм был чертовски уверен — сейчас его член сжимало. Он толкнулся чуть дальше, и Дин судорожно вдохнул.

«О. Боже. Мой», — подумал Сэм. Несоответствие сигналов от зрения тем, что передавались от члена, закрутило его мозги в крендель. Почему-то из-за отсутствия визуальных подсказок все ощущалось намного сильнее, чем обычно. Скрипнув зубами, он чуть вышел, а потом толкнулся снова, поражаясь невидимой хватке Дина вокруг себя.

Он ощутил, как Дин перемещается, приподнимаясь в попытке рассмотреть. Потом Дин сказал:

— Сэм, это так странно, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Вообще-то прекрасно представляю, Дин.

— Чувак, но это же _внутри_ у меня.

Возможно, Сэму должно было стать страшновато — но на самом деле его это чертовски возбуждало. Сэм толкнулся еще — пока не почувствовал сопротивление — и Дин прерывисто застонал. Сэм слышал тихие звуки влажного скольжения — Дин дрочил — и ощущал, как тот покачивается под ним. Если зажмуриться, все стало бы обычным, но Сэму абсолютно не хотелось закрывать глаза. Он хотел смотреть, ощущая при этом изумительно горячего, влажного и тугого Дина вокруг себя, — пусть самого Дина он и не видел.

— Сэм… я сейчас уже...

Сэму на переносицу брызнуло горячим, он ощутил резкий запах спермы. И хотите — верьте, хотите — нет, но именно в момент, когда он кончил, глаза у Сэма _закрылись_ , так что происходящего он не увидел. Хотя ему в тот миг было совершенно все равно. Он упал всем весом на Дина и почувствовал, как в унисон вздымаются их грудные клетки. Потом приоткрыл глаза и насладился головокружительным ощущением того, что, чувствуя себя лежащим на Дине, видел он все так, словно его тело просто лежало на кровати.

— Ты увидел? — первым сказал Дин секундой спустя. Голос у него был спокойно-сытый, ленивый. — А то я глаза случайно закрыл.

— И я, — ответил Сэм.

— Блин.

— Ага, блин.

— Наверное, придется нам...

— ...повторить, да, — закончил Сэм за Дином.

Почувствовав на своих губах его теплые и мягкие губы, Сэм подумал, что Дин, возможно, прав. Может, получить заклятье — не такая и беда.


End file.
